Napolitano
by Mayumii
Summary: Matt sempre gostou de sorvete de napolitano, em especial, creme. / Resposta ao torneio “Spirits of Nature” / MattNear, yaoi. / Spirit of Fire / Tema A / Betada por Hiei-and-shino / Para Hiei-and-shino.


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Aviso: **desculpem-me os diabéticos, mas a fic, pelo tema e desenrolar da história, são inteiramente açucarados. Não leiam em excesso (como se alguém lesse, bah.)

* * *

**Napolitano**

_Para Hiei-and-Shino, amante de MattxNear :)_

* * *

Como um sorvete de **napolitano**.

O ruivo costumava brincar que, dentro daquela caixa, existiam três pessoas presentes na vida dele. Mello, lembrando o chocolate; Linda, a presença do rosa, do morango; e Near, inevitavelmente, o creme. Nem que fosse lá, eles estavam juntos – por uma única vez – um ao lado do outro. Sem brigas, sem xingamentos, sem gritos de "eu sou o primeiro".

Talvez, não como seu amigo loiro ou L, mas Matt apreciava doces. Ele adorava seu gosto, seus sabores, e suas sensações, de preferência, que parecessem intensas, como uma cauda de bolo fumegante, ou puro, e simplesmente, sorvete.

O Jeevas gostava de coisas que ele pudesse _sorrir_.

Afinal, mesmo que pudesse parecer, ninguém vive só de videogame.

E, com a caixa de sorvete, ele passava uma tarde inteira comendo o pote, quando as pilhas do seu GameBoy acabavam, e ele não encontrava Near¹ para pedir por algumas delas.

--

Near nunca foi fã de doces.

Ele não entendia a obsessão de L por itens entupidos de glicose, e o vício de Mello em chocolate. Ele sabia que era necessário ter alguma porção de carboidratos dentro de seu corpo para pensar, mas também sabia que glicose rimava, não gramaticalmente, com diabete e cárie. E assim, ele virava seu rosto para comidas de sabor tão exagerado.

Ele nunca gostou de pessoas exageradas. Elas estragavam os planos, agiam impulsivamente, apenas de acordo com seus objetivos. Elas não se importavam com os outros.

Não que ele se importasse, mas isso era relevante. Isso não prejudicava suas notas, muito menos em seus jogos de quebra-cabeça.

E assim, ele não se importava com ninguém, pelo menos em sua visão.

Nate River nunca gostou dos dias em que Roger levava todos a uma confeitaria, indicada por L, pelo menos duas vezes por ano. Os órfãos se aconchegavam nas poltronas da ampla lanchonete, fazendo seus pedidos, animados com os enormes sundaes da vitrine.

Um dia doce, feliz para todos.

Um dia a menos para Near estudar, e brincar com seus brinquedos.

Ele permanecia, com uma expressão indiferente no rosto, enquanto seus colegas se lambuzavam com sorvete, maravilhados com o sabor. Ele percorria os olhos pelo lugar, analisando os sabores que cada um pedira: Linda, de morango; John, de pistache; Dickens, de limão; Mello, como sempre, de chocolate; e Matt...

Matt sempre pedia de napolitano. Não que ele percebesse _sempre_, mas era algo fácil de notar. Ou não.

As três cores, com o tempo, se misturavam e viravam uma, e ele conseguia constatar com os olhos um creme bege se formando. E o sorriso de Jeevas, tão aberto, entre uma colherada e outra, junto com risadas acompanhadas de Mello.

Near sabia que Matt não era _viciado _em doces, como seu amigo nervoso. Mas, ele também sabia que o ruivo os apreciava.

Porque ele sempre sorria, em frente a um sorvete de napolitano. Um sorriso cheio de **doçura**, que, ao contrário do resto dos doces, Near não negava, e intrigava o pequeno albino, em contradição a todas as suas deduções brilhantes.

--

Marrom. Rosa. Branco.

Marrom. Branco. Rosa.

"O que aquele idiota pensa que é?" grunhiu Mello, fazendo Matt desviar a atenção do seu sorvete para ele. "Ele tenta fingir, mas sei que está olhando para cá".

O ruivo deu um sorriso, indiferente. Na certa, era a mania de perseguição do amigo que surgia na hora. Ele sabia muito bem que Near não olhava para outras crianças, e não queria estar perto de ninguém.

Voltou seus olhos ao sorvete, já um pouco derretido, e pegou uma parte do creme, que ainda não estava misturado com o bege derretido dos sabores.

O sabor do napolitano que ele mais gostava, era creme. Matt sempre gostou de branco, mesmo que não usasse, ou admitisse para Mello.

--

Near observou a colher cheia de creme ir de encontro aos lábios do ruivo, que sorriu ao tomar o sorvete. Ele também observou Mello perguntar alguma coisa, Matt responder algo rindo, e Mello ficando vermelho, logo depois, saindo da lanchonete.

Linda aproximou-se dele, talvez, perguntando o que havia acontecido. Ela sentou-se do lado do ruivo, com o pote de sorvete de morango nas mãos, e começou a conversar com ele.

Near talvez queria estar lá, naquela mesa, conversando com os dois.

Talvez, ele quisesse até _sorvete,_ ou algo diferentemente doce.

--

"_Eu vou tirar satisfações com ele". Latiu Mello, com os olhos em chamas._

_Matt encarou-o, com olhar divertido._

"_Quem parece que está percebendo __muito__ ele é você, Mello. Gamou, foi?" disse o ruivo, brincando, mas ele sabia que o amigo ficaria bravo, com o rosto em brasa._

"_Idiota!" murmurou o loiro, saindo da confeitaria._

--

"Nee, Matt, por que o Mello parecia tão bravo?" perguntou Linda, observando a porta ainda abrir e fechar rapidamente.

O Jeevas sorriu para a amiga, dando uma risada.

"O Mello é muito esquentado. Eu vou me desculpar com ele depois, mas às vezes, fica tão óbvia a fixação dele pelo Near que não dá pra segurar".

Os dois riram um pouco, mas logo foram interrompidos por uma grande surpresa.

"Posso me sentar com vocês?"

Linda e Matt arregalaram os olhos de espanto.

--

Near se perguntou rapidamente, e inúmeras vezes, porque ele havia feito aquilo. Ele sabia (e todos sabiam) que isso não era do seu feitio, mas permanecia como se parecesse indiferente. No exato momento, seus dois colegas o olhavam com olhos cheios de espanto, e ele estava em pé, na frente da mesa, esperando uma resposta.

Linda não conseguiu se recuperar do susto facilmente, Matt fora mais ágil, e foi para o lado, dando um espaço para o garoto sentar.

"Claro, sente-se". Disse o ruivo, encarando o albino, e logo depois, voltando sua atenção para o sorvete.

O garoto sentou-se.

"Obrigado". Murmurou, de maneira quase inaudível.

Matt quase engasgou o sorvete.

E, como tantas outras surpresas naquele dia, ele sorriu. E, mais surpresa ainda...

Near corou.

"Vai pedir mais algum sorvete, Matt?" perguntou Linda, vendo o pote do amigo quase vazio.

Ainda com os olhos no alvo garoto, o ruivo respondeu, com um sorriso.

"**Eu gosto de creme com um pouco de calda de morango."**

Nenhum dos dois entendeu, e Matt sorriu mais ainda, encarando Near corado.

--

O sorriso dele tinha uma espécie de doçura diferente. Quando sorria, Matt estendia seus lábios para os lados, timidamente. Em seguida, mediante o seu nível de felicidade, ele curvava os lábios para cima, e mostrava os dentes perfeitamente alinhados.

Um sorriso franco, verdadeiro. Um sorriso que iluminava, para alguém anti-social como ele.

O gênio não percebia somente os lábios, ou os dentes. Ele focava sua visão no sorriso inteiro do ruivo, com alguns resquícios de sorvete no canto da boca. E a sua risada. O pequeno sabia o quanto Matt era feliz com Mello, e às vezes, desejava ter um amigo para compartilhar disso também. Alguém que não o incomodasse, mas viesse ao seu auxílio. Que estivesse sempre ao seu lado, mesmo que somente em pensamento.

Raramente, ele pensava. Somente, quando ele encontrava os olhos brilhantes de um certo ruivo, e um sorriso cheio de doçura. Cheio de **calor **convidativo, amigo. Como ele fazia para sorrir daquele jeito, feliz por ter um único amigo explosivo e arrogante, e órfão? Onde estava seu segredo?

Mentalmente, o alvo garoto anotou que iria descobrir. Afinal, para ele, nada era segredo. Apenas, uma questão de dedução. E por dedução, ele pensava em mil e uma possibilidades.

Será que a resposta estava naquele bendito sorvete de napolitano?

--

**OWARI**

* * *

**N/A: **Reviews? Perdoem-me se estiver OOC.

¹ Citação a fic **Pretexto**.


End file.
